wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Fellow
Bad Fellow is the third episode of Wolf's Rain. The episode title was originally aired in Japan on January 20th, 2003. The title remained the same in the United States as it was aired on May 8th, 2004. Summery The masked stranger can see through the wolves' human forms. Cheza, still being held by the stranger, lets out a squeaky cry, which is heard by all the wolves. The person says something to Kiba and Hige, who are at the scene, about meeting again in Paradise. He then vanishes in a flash of bright light, along with Cheza. Quent shows Hubb the bite marks on his arm, saying it was the work of a wolf. Hubb doesn't seem to believe him and suggests that it might be some other animal that did that. Quent tells him that he's certain he saw a wolf transform into a young kid, referring to Toboe. Noticing liquor bottles are scattered all over the table, Hubb figures Quent is likely saying this because he's drunk. Quent talks about how wolves are still around, posing as humans. While feeding on some rats in a sewer, Hige says the masked stranger he and Kiba encountered is a Noble. Hige suggests not getting involved in anything with the Nobles. Toboe's at Tsume's hideout. He questions Tsume about why he saved him from Quent earlier on. During an argument, Toboe says how Tsume only befriends humans because they are weaker. Tsume lectures Toboe about how he's ignorant about how to survive in the city, and yells at him to go and try surviving on his own. Cher's resting on a bed. Hubb comes to visit her, and tells her about what Quent said. He asks her if she's heard of the Book of the Moon. Cher suddenly has a flashback of the night when she came face-to-face with the masked stranger. While wandering through the back alleys, Tsume was spotted and chased by the authority. Apparently, it was one of his underlings who sold him out. He knocks out all the police and flees. Leara wants to go and check out Toboe. His dad tells her to stop it, saying people will think she's crazy. She ignores him and runs off. Meanwhile, Quent passes by and heard what Leara said about the wolf. Toboe's picking out food from a pile of trash when the manhole cover beside him opens up and out come Hige and Kiba. At that moment, Toboe notices Leara is there watching. She panics and screams for her dad, but the three wolves escape right before Quent and her father arrive. While running after wolves, Quent's accompanying canine, Blue, separates from him and finds Tsume, who's still being tracked by the authorities and the two battle it out on some bridge and both fall. Blue is knocked unconscious, while Tsume flees just before the authorities arrives at the scene. When Quent sees Blue, he notices the hairs that are stuck to her. The three wolves, Kiba, Hige and Toboe are walking in the sewer. Hige tells Toboe how he and Kiba are heading out of the city. Toboe asks where they will go after that. Kiba says they are going to Paradise. Toboe pauses, and asks if any of them know Tsume; saying he might also want to come with them to Paradise. Just then, Kiba spots some blood on the ground, apparently coming from the drain opening above. Hubb is searching a database for the Book of the Moon, and comes back with no match. A policeman tells him about what happened during their earlier pursuit of the young leader of a gang, referring to Tsume. He says they lost track of Tsume, but another dog came out of nowhere. At that moment, Quent bursts into Hubb's office. The three wolves track Tsume down at his hideout. Kiba says he could smell Tsume's blood. Toboe suggests Tsume to join the group and leave the city to search for Paradise. Tsume mocks Toboe for believing in such things. Hige notices that the hideout is being surrounded by police. Kiba then tells the others that the lunar flower is no longer in the city, and therefore they no longer have the need to linger in the city. The police begin their raid and during their escape, Toboe slips and falls while running on some tubes. Tsume manages to pull him up, unlike previously with Gehl, whom Tsume couldn't save. Tsume decides to join the team on the journey. In a soliloquy, however, he says the reason he joined the other wolves is because he's fed up with the city. Quotes * Hubb: You'll feel better in no time, and when you get out of here, we'll go celebrate. Our anniversary's coming up. * Cher: But we were married in the summer; and besides we'r- * Hubb: Tsk-tsk-tsk, I meant the one for our divorce. Trivia *This is the first episode where all four main wolves are shown together. *The scene where Toboe slips while running on the big pipe is a callback to when Gehl fell in Episode 1.Category:Episode